


Cleaning Out My Closet

by Gage



Series: Darkside Verse [3]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Don't want it to be me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Out My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Downfall". and "Counting Bodies Like Sheep."

~*~   
  
  
“I’m so sick of cleaning up your mess man.”   
  
  
  
Tyler frantically turns from Reid to Chase, who was watching the two argue. “I didn’t do anything, Chase you know me,”   
  
  
“A little too well.” came the sharp reply. Chase’s eyes seemed to be digging deep within as if searching for something. “What did that bitch tell you?”    
  
  
Tyler watches as Chase directs his next question at Reid. “How did she dig her claws into my property and turn him into this sniveling mess!”   
  
  
“It’s not like that.” Reid actually looks a little reluctant to speak up.    
  
  
“No?”    
  
  
Tyler feels rather than hears the implications of the older man‘s words. “I didn’t betray you!”   
  
  
Chase turns facing Tyler, a dangerous smirk on his face. “Then prove it… show your worth baby boy.”    
  
  
  
It stung him so deep the way Chase could call him that now. In bed it was one thing. Kind and caring, hot and passionate but the way he spat it out now, as if it were the most despised phrase ever, cut him deep. Chase forces him out of his thoughts with his next words.    
  
  
“Fix it.”    
  
  
He swallows past the lump in his throat, tears welling up in his blue eyes. He knew exactly what Chase was telling him to do, and it sent a spark of fear down his spine. Resisting the urge to flinch when rough hands shoved him up against the wall of the stairs, Tyler realizes something has changed tonight.    
  
  
“Its time you learn to grow up Tyler.”    
  
Warm lips pressed against his cheek, his neck, and just below his ear. He closes his eyes trying to ignore the sting of tears that threatened to fall. This was his own fault and now he has to deal with it.    
  
  
“Tie it up or I will, and you sure as hell don’t want it to be me.”    
  
  
He nods because it’s all he can do for now. He had fucked up royally and now he had to pay the price. His eyes flew open in surprise when he felt his belt buckle coming undone, followed by the buttons on his jeans.    
  
“You know it has to be done,” Chase spoke softly, his demeanor doing a 180. “This is the way it works.” The older man slowly pulls his zipper down parting the front of his jeans; a small gasp escapes his lips when Chase fondles his rapidly hardening flesh. “Once you learn that, the better it will be for all of us.”    
  
Tyler didn’t even try to withhold the moan that spilled from his mouth as Chase reaches behind him. Hands shove inside the back of his jeans cupping his ass, hauling him away from the wall and into Chase’s solid body. The wet stroke of Chase’s tongue against his collar bone caused him to shudder, and roll his hips against his aroused form cause another moan.    
  
“That’s it baby boy, it’s time to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> I picked a prompt from the “The Covenant Anonymous Kink Meme” 
> 
> Chase/Tyler, au; chase defeats Caleb (in the end-of-movie battle, or whenever) and leads his covenant


End file.
